This invention relates to clamps for securing together adjacent lengths of pipe and more particularly to clamps for vacuum or high pressure use which are adapted for accommodating temperature or pressure measuring means.
Clamps for securing together adjacent lengths of pipe are widely used in many industries and in the vacuum industry in particular. The lengths of pipe commonly have outwardly flanged ends. Known clamps for such are typically are substantially circular and are shaped such that they envelope the flanges of the adjacent pipe and, during tightening of the clamp by means, for example, of bolt passing through upstanding ends of the clamp, the flanges are urged together to effect good contact therebetween.
Normally a circular seal is present between the flanges and in known types of seal, an `O` ring is sandwiched radially between a metal supporting member comprising two rings of substantially the same radii as the inner and outer edges of the flange ends but with the `O` ring protruding axially from the supporting member. In use thereof, the clamp is designed to envelope the flanged ends of two lengths of pipe with the supporting member sandwiched therebetween and urge the end and the member together to effect a tightly sealed joint between the lengths of pipe.
In vacuum and other systems, there is commonly a need to insert temperature or pressure measuring devices in to the vacuum piping. This can be effected by drilling apertures in the wall of the pipes; however, problems can be encountered in ensuring an effective seal about such apertures and, in any event, the apertured pipe may not be suitable for re-use in a subsequent system.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of an improved way of introducing temperature and/or pressure measuring probes in a pipe system which ensures that the piping itself is not damaged.